


Three things Cornelius Hickey is, one thing he used to be

by WriteOnMyWay



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOnMyWay/pseuds/WriteOnMyWay





	Three things Cornelius Hickey is, one thing he used to be

Cornelius Hickey is a force to be reckoned with. He managed to single-handedly uproot the life John had been so carefully building for himself throughout the years just by waltzing into it on one fine day. Something inside of him burns so bright and hot that his first kiss felt like a brand to John’s lips. It was a quick, light touch that left no visible marks but it made John cover his mouth for days with either a hand or a scarf. His friends showered him with recipes of home-made remedies for cold sores, lip dryness and shaving nicks, blissfully oblivious of the true nature of John’s state. In the end, he fought fire with fire and – to his utter surprise, relief and horror – instead of turning him into a pile of ash, it made him feel more alive than ever. Something lit up inside his soul, too – a small, hopeful flame fit for a candle, fit for helping a lost soul find their way. Cornelius laughed when John told him about it, but his laughter was soft and the kiss that followed it did not burn.

Cornelius Hickey is a thief. He’s stealing John’s thoughts replacing them with images of himself, with visions and imaginary sounds, with wild hopes and wilder dreams. He’s stealing John’s words so that he has nothing but silence and gasps left. He’s stealing John’s peace making him wander about like a restless ghost, like a fairytale character cursed to never stop until he reaches his goal. John allows all of it and is happy to do so. The only thing that was never stolen is his heart because he gave it willingly.

Cornelius Hickey is a sad, broken man. He never admits it openly, but John has eyes and ears. He notices the way his shoulders go up when someone suddenly comes up too close, sees the momentary frowns and expressions of disgust, hears angry inhales and shaky exhales.

Cornelius’ nightmares are the worst, though. He never screams, never thrashes, never tangles himself in the bed sheets. Instead, he just whimpers softly and wakes up choking on his tears. Then he retreats to the balcony, right as he is – naked and sweaty, without a care for who might see him, for the cold that wraps around his body like a shroud. He smokes one cigarette after another and his slender fingers, deathly pale in the darkness of the night, tremble until John covers them with his hands. They don’t speak about it in the morning. At least, not out loud.

Cornelius Hickey used to be a surpassingly lonely man. The kind of lonely that would make a shipwreck survivor go mad. John likes to think this is no longer true and he has ample evidence to back up his opinion. The key piece of it is Cornelius’ smile that finally reaches his eyes and is beautifully contagious. John doesn’t know what the future holds for the both of them but he is finally ready to face it because he knows: he will not be alone.


End file.
